civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Sweden-Norway (Oscar II)
Sweden-Norway led by Oscar IIThe United Kingdoms of Sweden-Norway (Oscar II) is a custom civilization mod by JFD and JanborutaJFD (and Janboruta's) Civilizations, with contributions from Viregel, Wolfdog, whoward69, and Andreas Waldeloft. This mod requires Brave New World. It does not replace Gustav II Adolph's Sweden. Overview Sweden-Norway Sweden and Norway or Sweden–Norway, officially the United Kingdoms of Sweden and Norway, was a personal union of the separate kingdoms of Sweden and Norway under a common monarch and common foreign policy from 1814 to 1905, before Sweden accepted Norway's leaving the union. Both states kept their separate constitutions, laws, legislatures, administrations, state churches, armed forces, and currencies; the kings mostly resided in Stockholm, where foreign diplomatic representations were located. The Norwegian government was initially presided over by viceroys: Swedes until 1829, Norwegians until 1856. That office was later vacant and then formally abolished in 1873. Foreign policy was conducted through the Swedish foreign ministry until the dissolution of the union in 1905. Oscar II Oscar II, baptised Oscar Fredrik, was King of Sweden from 1872 until his death and King of Norway from 1872 until 1905. The third son of King Oscar I of Sweden and Josephine of Leuchtenberg, he was a descendant of Gustav I of Sweden through his mother. Dawn of Man Hail to the last King of the union of Sweden and Norway, Oscar II. A distinguished artist, academic, and statesman, you oversaw the peaceful seperation of Norway from an almost hundred year union with Sweden, as well as the institution of the office of Prime Minister in both Stockholm and Oslo. Remarked for your love and patronage of the arts and sciences, and confided in for your acute diplomacy, your reign over Sweden and Norway was both enlightened and ceremonious, and you remain beloved in the hearts of Swedes and Norwegians alike. Respected King, the dual kingship of Sweden and Norway once more lies within your trust. Can you bring to both realms peace and harmony, and ensure prosperity and good health for your subjects? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time? Introduction: "'Greetings, my friend. I am Oscar II, King of Sweden and King of Norway. I must confess, I've been long awaiting our meeting." '''Introduction: "'Welcome to the United Kingdoms of Sweden and Norway. I am Oscar II, her King. Now, shall we adjourn to somewhere more comfortable?" 'Defeat: "'This humble King was not made for war and conflict. I trust you to offer the protection that my people need to survive this violent world." Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support '''Events & Decisions Gold |rewards = Receive a free Great Work of Art}} Gold |rewards = +1 Culture on Great People Tile Improvements}} Gold (50 Prestige (with Piety & Prestige)) Note: This event cannot fire unless there is an Royal Academy in the capital. |option2name= |option2details=}} Gold (400/600 with Exploration Continued Expanded) * Gain a Great Admiral (Great Explorer/Adventurer with Exploration Continued Expanded) |option2name=I have not the funds for this frivolous expense. |option2details=Nothing Note: This event cannot fire before the Renaissance Era.}} Exploration Continued Expanded Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now reading your Nobel Prize-winning literature and listening to your romantic compositions. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Coding, Design, Writing * Janboruta: Art (Leaderscene, Leader Icon) * Viregel: Art (Map), Research (City/Spy Lists) * Wolfdog: Graphics (Mikasa)Civ5: Pre-Dreadnought Battleships * Whoward69: ''Coding (PlotIterators.lua)Border and Area plot iterators * ''Andreas Waldeloft: MusicVictoria II - Winter Victoria II - Poverty Notes and References Category:JFD Category:Western Cultures Category:All Civilizations Category:Alternate Leaders Category:Sweden Category:Norway